


01.

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feel his heart stutter in his chest and wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	01.

Rin finds his heart beating unnaturally hard even as he leans over Haru, lifting one leg, then the other – finds his breaths shortening far quicker than Haru’s, even though Haru’s the one with his thighs pushed apart, toes folding in tightly when Rin eases himself inside – and doesn’t try to figure out what it is that makes him feel like this.

He looks down just in time to catch a trace of tenderness and something – something that might have been shyness in Haru’s expression. His chest lurches and tightens painfully, and Rin feels, very suddenly, like the vulnerable one: splayed out, naked and tangled in the sheets – but the feeling doesn’t last long, because a second later Haru’s squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back as he cries out Rin’s name.

“Louder,” Rin demands – gripping Haru’s waist just as tightly, just as impatient – but it comes out sounding more desperate than anything. Haru’s legs tremble and tighten around him. “Say it again, louder; I wanna hear you.”

Haru whimpers, eyes half-lidded and soft. It shouldn’t be, not anymore, but – it’s startling to see him like this: chest heaving with short, shallow breaths, eyelids fluttering every time Rin angles his hips just right. Startling to feel him wriggle and squirm so urgently, thighs squeezing, pushing himself closer like he’ll never get enough.

“… faster, Rin,” comes the faint, encouraging pant, hot against his collarbone. Rin makes a frustrated growling noise and slams deep into Haru before he can stop himself. Haru’s response is immediate: his mouth drops open in a breathless mewl, legs spreading wide as he moves his hips in tight, sinuous circles against Rin.

“Haru,” Rin sighs, moving his mouth lazily along the shell of Haru’s ear.

“K-Keep going, don’t stop – ” Haru gasps, jerking his hips upward when Rin slows down to plant a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Rin’s hair brushes along Haru’s flushed cheeks as he dips down further and buries his nose in the familiar scent of Haru’s hair, his skin tingling wherever Haru’s lips touched. Haru arches into him with another violent shudder, quiet, hitched noises slipping from him with each thrust. “Rin – _nnh…_ ”

“Haru,” he whispers back, and hates the way his voice strains and shudders and breaks. “I – ”

Haru hooks an arm around his neck, and the rest sticks somewhere in his throat. Rin surges forward without thinking, sliding his tongue into the silky, wet heat of Haru’s mouth and turning his head to one side, catching every little moan.

“I love you,” Rin blurts out instinctively once they break apart, voice scratchy and low and – strange; it makes him feel all different sorts of funny to hear himself say it out loud, even more so when Haru raises his head and blinks at him, eyes dark and sleepy and curious all at once.

“Just, just saying,” he mumbles quickly, panicked – because Haru only blinks some more, lazily – and then buries his face in the curve of Haru’s neck and squeezes his waist, the tips of his ears burning fiercely. He thinks Haru might have let out a muffled grunt of discomfort, but the blood thumping in his ears is too loud for him to be sure. “Shit, never mind.”

Then Haru curls into him, fingers playing at the ends of his hair, tugging impatiently until he has his attention again.

“What,” Rin begins, lifting his head – almost afraid to meet his gaze, but Haru kisses him before he can. A sigh of pleasure slips from Haru’s parted lips: he lets it in, pressing forward for more, fingers scraping against Haru’s impossibly soft skin. Panting heavily, he closes his eyes and braces his elbows on either side of Haru’s head, pressing down hard every time he moves against Haru in quick, rough motions. Haru whispers something Rin doesn’t catch but feels – the warmth and shape of it against his lips, at least – and caresses the sides of his face, holds him like he’s protecting something fragile, even though Rin’s thrusting into him hard enough to hurt.

“I love you, too,” Haru pulls away to say, very seriously, and Rin thinks – oh.

“...Who’s the embarrassing one, now,” he replies, pushing Haru’s damp hair back to kiss his forehead, then the tip of his nose – the exhale of Haru’s breath warm on his cheek as he nuzzles back, tiredly – and, despite himself, laughs and laughs until he’s trembling and dizzy: because Haru’s kind of a romantic, himself.

  



End file.
